Riven's True Feelings
by MrsGaara21692
Summary: Riven finally admits to how he feels about a certain fairy... but is it Musa he has feelings for? Read and Find out! Rated T just to be safe.


**Riven's True Feelings**

**A Winx Club fan fiction, Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Winx Club or any of its characters, I own none of the above. Phew I said it.**

The first time he saw her transform it was magical. The power, the pure magic she exuded was enticing. With her long flame colored hair and bright blue eyes that sparked with strength, compassion, and fiery determination. Her delicious curves and long legs. She was breath taking, absolutely gorgeous. A man would have to be blind to not want her, and Riven certainly wasn't blind. Unfortunately she was completely off limits from the moment her eyes fell on my friend, the Prince of Araclion, Sky. Man, if Helia ever heard my thoughts waxing poetically about her, me the surly specialist Riven. He shudders, now there's a frightening thought, almost as terrifying as the thought of Sky hearing 'em.

**Riven P.O.V**

Laying down on the ground in the park near the apartment I watch the clouds go by, lost in my thoughts on my problems mainly the ones involving my feelings for a certain fairy… that isn't Musa. I do care for Musa but… Bloom was something else, something out of this world. Far too good and kind for her own good. But honestly as time went on my feeling for Musa changed from a intimate love to a familial love. Sighing to himself he thought maybe I should talk to Helia he's better with this feeling crap then I am.

"Riven?" well speak of the poetic devil I snort to myself amusedly.

"Yea Helia?" turning to look towards my fellow specialist and friend. I could see the concerned look on his face. Damn Helia always wears his heart on his sleeve.

"You seem very… lost could see the concerned look on his face. Damn Helia always wears his heart on his sleeve.

"You seem very… lost as of late my friend, what is it that troubles you so Riven? Is there something wrong, are you and Musa fighting again?" I open my mouth the deny all of it and tell him to keep out of my business. But I can see that he expects me too and damn it I need to get this off my chest before it kills me. Giving our surroundings a quick cursory check to make sure no one undesirable is listening in I come clean to Helia unable to hold it in any longer.

"She's driving me crazy Helia! I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna be able to keep it together man." He looks at me in surprise before sitting down next to me and patiently waiting for me to finish venting, just like I know he would the stupid poet. "She's beautiful, awe inspiring, and completely maddening!" I run my hands through my hair exasperatedly. I look up when I feel Helia place his hand on my shoulder.

"Riven I'm confused. Lately it seems as if you've grown somewhat distant, though not uncaring don't misunderstand, with Musa. If you feel truly this strongly about her…" I interrupt him midsentence.

"That's just it man it's not Musa I'm talking about," I see his eyes widen before I burry my face in my hands. "It's her, with her flame colored hair and sapphire eyes…" I trail off lost in images of the fiery beauty, when Helia gasps and murmurs the name "Bloom" the fairy haunting my every thought since I first laid eyes on her I groan.

"Riven…" I can feel his sympathetic gaze drilling holes into me, so I just watch the clouds hoping to avoid his pity. "Look Riven, I'll admit I'm shocked" my snort interrupts him but he carries on as if I hadn't "Have you tried talking to Musa about this at all, I mean what about her you've been dating for a while. How long have you…" he trailed off uncertainly. Sighing,

"I Know man, I know. Don't get me wrong I do care about Musa but I can't get Bloom out of my head man. Her hair, like the flames she wields. Her eyes so bright and clear they put sapphires to shame. So full of passion and determination, kind and compassionate, loyal and brave, never giving up. I've never met anyone like her Helia." I look up at him and see that damnable knowing grin on his stupid face.

"My, Riven that was almost poetic" his grin grows a fraction, even more so and chuckling too when I punch his shoulder a damn blush on my face. He continues, trying to contain his amusement. "If you feel this strongly for Bloom perhaps you should say something. After talking to Musa of course she deserves to know about your changed feelings for her Riven." I frown looking towards him then down at my hands.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt Musa. Or you know die by pretty boy Sky's sword for that matter," we both share a laugh over that before I sigh once more. "Besides there's no way that she'd ever return my feelings, not to mention the small fact that I'm not worthy of Bloom. Hell I'm not even worthy of Musa for that matter." I could see by the look on his face that I pulled off a rare feat, pissing Helia off. I sit back knowing I wasn't going to be able to escape the lecture I was about to receive. Looking at the narrowed eyes of the normally soft spoken poet _"nope no chance for a tactical retreat."_

**Normal P.O.V**

What neither of the specialists realized was the young fairy princess of Domino and the very subject of their conversation was there having heard the whole thing. She had been on her way to visit the boy's place on the off chance that Sky was there or at the very least if any of the guys had heard from him lately. At first when she had stumbled across the downtrodden Riven, she was torn between going to ask him what was wrong, and calling Musa and telling her about him being there in the park in need of cheering up. But before she could decide one way or the other Helia showed up and she figured that was for the best. When they started talking she found herself paralyzed and unable to stop from listening in on their talk. Even more so since Riven's confession. She was astounded by what she had overheard Riven has feelings… for her. She quickly but quietly left, the yelling coming from Helia, about how wrong Riven was which she completely agreed with, becoming harder to hear with the more distance she put between them. If she was completely honest, with herself at least, there has always been something about the grumpy yet amusing specialist that caught and at times held her notice. It could be really distracting at times. His spiky magenta hair and violet eyes, and that all around sexy bad boy devil may care attitude. Not to mention that smoking hot bod of his. _"Bad Bloom very bad"_ she thought to herself _"don't think of that sexy body with its scrumptious…"_ she shook her head chasing the bad thoughts away. Her loyalty to Musa on of her best friends and also her relationship with the ever busy King in training of Araclion, stopped her from acting on her attraction for Riven. She remembers when she accepted her feelings for the hot head specialists if only to herself.

***Flashback***

Bloom was cornered, the Trix had pulled off a divide and conquer ambush while her and the girls were out in Magicks along with the boys. Having been distracted once again by a certain spiky haired individual Bloom was completely caught off guard when the Trix sprung their trap. When Icy finally had Bloom all alone she began her relentless barrage of ice crystals. Bloom defended herself and attacked just as furiously but in the end Icy was able to freeze and trap her legs and hands. Icy's cackled as she reached for her wings. Bloom struggled, and Icy's sneering voice saying "let's see you fly without your wings fairy!" caused Bloom the struggle even harder. Just as an icy chill began to fall over her wings and battle cry sounded off above them. Riven dropped down out of nowhere and struck Icy sending her into a wall with a loud thud. Riven then proceeded to gently break the ice prison and catching her when she was released. The soft resounding tenor of his voice as he asked if she was alright warmed her to her core. She nodded and leaned into him, closing her eyes and absorbing his body heat. Bloom knew she was safe, in fact she'd never felt so safe before being in Riven's arms.

***End Flashback***

If Bloom closed her eyes she could briefly recapture that feeling of being in Riven's arms, she could smell his intoxicating sent, and her skin would tingle in remembrance of his body heat. Ever since then she would notice the small things about him more often. His defiant smirk and mischievous violet eyes, his toned body and grace with a sword. Bloom could watch him fight all day, it's almost like watching someone dance when he wielded his sword. She also wondered at times what it would be like to run her fingers through his gravity defying hair. But most of all it was his stand alone personality that carefully hid that fact that he did care greatly for his friends that she loved the most about him. She giggled quietly to herself as she sat on her bed, he'd deny that in a heartbeat though. With a soft sigh she couldn't help but wonder.

**Riven's P.O.V**

I give Helia a disgruntled look. "Helia, man I think you blew my ear drum with all that ranting of yours, who knew you had it in you." Helia just gave me an annoyed look. "I get it ok, chill out man." I say hoping to derail another lecture. "I hope Sky gets his act together or else I just might not be able to contain myself, he's an idiot leaving her behind like this never contacting her or visiting" I continue to grumble things under my breath making Helia blush a bit at my foul language which is amusing.

Coughing a bit into his had he chooses to ignore my colorful words, "I understand that Riven, in fact me and Nabu were just talking about how it wasn't right for Sky to be absent as often as he is. He does have many responsibilities as the next ruler of his kingdom but this constant non-contact is having a negative effect on Bloom." I frown at that and nod in agreement with him. Also not liking how it's been hurting Bloom.

"Blooms an amazing fairy she shouldn't have to put up with Sky's constant absences the guy doesn't even message her, its messed up man! If you ask me that's just asking for it." Shaking my head, I stand up with a sigh. Brushing the grass off me and offering my hand to help Helia up which he takes with a smile. After Helia's up as well I run my hand through my hair and say "hey man I'm gonna go for a walk to let off some steam, I'll see you back at the apartment later." Helia nods,

"Alright Riven see you later." He turns around taking the path back to home and looking back at me he says, "But you know Riven I think you should talk to Musa about your relationship with her, it's the right thing to do after all. And perhaps talk to Bloom as well." I nod and wave him off as I head down the sidewalk no destination in mind. _"Maybe,"_ I think, _"maybe I should say something to her."_ I walk on letting my thoughts drift, beautiful enticing images of the fierce dragon fire wielder dancing around in my mind. And I remember that moment when I saw her transform for the first time thinking _"now there's a fairy I could fall for."_

_**Fin**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**_


End file.
